1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical connector with distribution contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Present-day society increasingly relies on computers, computer systems, computer software applications and computer devices as computers become more essential in everyday life. With the increasing demands of computer applications in various areas, the utility and usefulness of computers increase, and integrated circuit (IC) connection become more complex. Various techniques have been developed to increase the number of IC device connections while providing a more compact computer with high performance.
Device such as hard disk drives or CD-ROM drives or peripherals such as printers or external mass storage devices are connected to a host computer by cables, these cables have connectors and contacts attached to the wires in the cable.
There are common methods for connection wires to the pins of the connectors. However, these methods require considerable time and skill. For example, with some methods, during the process of attaching each wire to each pin, the temperature has to be controlled carefully so that the wire can be bonded to the pin strongly without overheating the wire. Other methods require considerable forces, and if too much force is applied, the cooper portion of the wire can be damaged or even break off. Additionally, each pin has to be connected to every wire in order to make the proper connection. In a 40 pins connector, for example, 40 individual wires need to be attached or connected to the connector contact. Therefore, making the connections is time consuming, resulting in an increased production cost.
As a result, an improved electrical connector that reduces production time, defects, and lower production costs is needed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more compact, reliable and cost-effective connector by utilizing an improved connector with improved connection and contacts.
The previous example describes a one wire to one contact connecter where each contact is attached to only on wire. In some situations a wire or a plurality of wires must be connected to a plurality of contacts or pins of the connector. This can be accomplished by connection jumpers between the plurality of contacts. However, this increases the production time and increases the probability of a damaged or imperfect part
As a result, an improved connector incorporating contacts that distribute a signal or voltage to a plurality of pins or contacts has been developed. Therefore a wire or a plurality of wires can be connected to a plurality of pins of the connectors without requiring jumpers to make the connection.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.